The team sport of baseball has been known for over a century, and it is well-known that the position of “pitcher” in the game of baseball is the person who pitches the ball towards the batter. It is also well-known, that the purpose of the pitcher is not to pitch the baseball so that the batter hits the ball and in fact it is desirous for all pitchers to pitch a game in which the opposing team does not obtain a single hit during the entire game. Such an achievement of what is called a “no-hitter” game is possibly only through relatively long-term display of consistent accuracy, power, and stamina in the delivery of baseballs to the strike zone.
As with most human activity, the quality of an individual's performance is increased as the person increases their time investment in practice of the particular activity. This is true with regards to the activity of pitching baseballs. Embodiments of the present invention are concerned with articles and methods for aiding individuals in elevating their level of skill in the delivery of pitched baseballs.